1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally pertains to managing well file records at a well site and more specifically to managing well file records that change with service work being performed on a well at the well site.
2. Description of Related Art
Wells are used to draw petroleum, water or other fluid up from within the ground. Owners or operators of a well often have a well file that serves as a blueprint that describes the well and its components. The well file is often referred to whenever work is done on the well.
After a well is set up and operating, various service operations are periodically performed to maintain the well. Such service operations may include replacing worn parts such as a pump, sucker rods, inner tubing, and packer glands; pumping chemical treatments or hot oil down into the well bore; and pumping cement into the well bore to partially close off a portion of the well (or to shut it down entirely). Since wells are often miles apart from each other, the maintenance or service operations are usually performed by a mobile unit or service vehicle having special onboard servicing equipment suited to perform the work. Some examples of service vehicles include a chemical tank truck or trailer, a cement truck or trailer, a hot-oiler tank truck or trailer, and a portable work-over service rig having a hoist to remove and install well components (e.g., sucker rods, tubing, etc.).
Of course, such work is done at the well site, which is usually at a location that is quite remote with respect to the home office of the well owner or operator. Since the well file is often kept at the home office, field crews working on the well often do not have ready access to the well file, which can create several problems. First, not having the well file to refer to at the well site makes it difficult for the crews to make informed decisions on how to proceed in servicing the well, especially when something unexpected occurs. Second, if changes are made to the well, such as replacing a worn part, details of the change may never get back to those who are responsible for updating the well file. Thus, well files can eventually become very outdated. Third, current well files are often recorded on paper, which are inherently time consuming and difficult to update.
To avoid the problems and limitations of current methods of maintaining well files, it is an object of the invention to use a computer for updating well files.
A second object is to communicate a well file from a home base computer to a remote mobile computer at the well site using a wireless communication link.
A third object is to update a well file using a computer at the well site.
A third object is to communicate a well change from a computer at the well site to another computer at remote home base.
A fourth object is to use a bar code scanner or a RFID sensor to enter into a computer a part number of a part that is to be added to the well.
A fifth object is to create an electronic well file that includes records of consumable components such as chemical treatments.
A sixth object is enter into a computer a well site identifier that allows a crew at the well site to access the appropriate well file for the well being serviced.
A seventh object is to enter into a computer a company identifier that helps identify which of several companies were involved in a particular operation.
An eighth object of the invention is use an access code of limited usefull life that allows a contractor to update a well file, provided the contractor""s work had been witnessed. The access code expires after the contractor updates the well file, thus preventing the contractor from making additional well file changes that may not be authorized.
These and other objects of the invention are provided by storing a well file on a first computer and communicating the well file to a second computer at the well site. Information about changes made to the well can be entered into the second computer and communicated back to the first computer.